The present invention relates to a pneumatic booster adapted particularly to be inserted between a master cylinder and a brake pedal of a hydraulic braking system of a vehicle, to multiply the force applied to the brake pedal by utilizing vacuum pressure such as in an intake manifold of an engine, and to transmit the multiplied force to the master cylinder.